Un amor prohíbido
by herqueen
Summary: One-shot Swanqueen: Emma es una estudiante de último año de instituto, Regina es una profesora que llegó a la institución hasta ese año, y que por razones de la vida terminó dándole clases de historia; pero nada es color de rosa.


Storybrooke, Maine; año 2016

Siete y quince de la mañana, y la rubia ya estaba preparada para el que sería el inicio de su último año de colegio, ¿su meta? pasar con calificaciones buenas, no excelentes, ese puesto era de Aurora; se miró frente al espejo una vez más antes de bajar a desayunar. Tenía viviendo con la morena unos meses, para ser más exactos desde que se escapó del orfanato, Emma sabía que contaría con la pequeña mujer desde que se conocieron cuando Emma llegó a ese pueblo y pisó su aula en séptimo grado, pues había sido trasladada hasta ahí.

Emma terminó sus cereales en silencio, las mañanas no eran su fuerte y todos en esa pequeña casa lo sabían, incluso el novio de Mary Margareth, el cual iba a quedarse a dormir de vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones era que la joven de 16 años utilizaba sus cascos para escuchar música; pasados unos cuantos minutos se desató el caos que terminó de despertar a la rubia.

—¡Emma! ¡¿Emma, estás lista?!, se nos hizo tarde. — Le preguntó la profesora y antes de que pudiese responder se vio arrastrada hasta la puerta, cogió su mochila y el libro que se estaba leyendo actualmente para después salir corriendo detrás de su casi madre.

Caminaron un kilometro hasta que se visualizó el instituto del pueblo a los lejos, entonces MM se detuvo para despedirse de Emma, esta última se limitó a asentir y devolverle el beso en la mejilla. Ese día pintaba ir para largo, ¡y apenas era lunes!

La adolescente de mechones rubios y ojos claros caminaba a paso seguro por los pasillos del instituto, se conocía cada parte de ese lugar de memoria, hasta el lugar más recóndito. Llegó a su salón y se sentó en la primera fila, Ruby, una de sus pocas amigas, por no decir que la única, llegó a su altura.

—Eh rubia, ¿todo bien?, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? —Le cuestionó sentándose en el pupitre que estaba vacío a lar suya.

—Hola Rubs, han estado bien, Mary Margareth me ha llevado de paseo con ella y David a Boston. ¿Tú cómo la pasaste?

—De lo más y mejor, aunque mi abuela no está contenta con lo que hice, ver… —Las palabras de Rubí se vieron interrumpidas por un carraspeo, ambas jóvenes se quedaron en silencio antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la fuente de dicho sonido, e inmediatamente la morena con mechones rojos casi fosforescentes, se levantó para volver a su sitio en la última fila.

—Bien… —Comenzó a hablar la causante de tanta estupefacción. —Como supongo ya están todos en sus asientos comenzaré la clase. Mi nombre es Regina Mills, seré su profesora de Historia este último año en vista de que la señorita Blue ha decidido retirarse de la docencia. El primer tema que veremos es La primera guerra mundial sus causas y consecuencias; tengan la prudencia de tomar nota de los datos relevantes.

Emma intentó prestar atención, claro que sí, pero hubo algo en esa nueva docente que la enganchó, y no era para menos: estaba vestida con un vestido azul que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de las rodillas, medias negras, unos tacones de unos diez centímetros y el cabello suelto, el cual le rozaba los hombros con tanta delicadeza que parecía de cuento, asimismo, se carga un trasero de infarto… ok y ahora Emma estaba alucinando complemente. El timbre fue lo que la sacó de ese escudriñamiento, salió del aula con las mejillas rojas, esperaba que la susodicha no la hubiese descubierto.

Aparte del acalorado momento de la mañana, la rubia estaba teniendo un día genial, pero ¿cuándo le pasan cosas buenas a Emma?, esta iba caminando con la vista fija en el libro demasiado interesante para su gusto, así que al virar en una esquina se dio de frente con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, en ese momento vio su libro tirado en el piso y con una mancha café en la hoja en la que estaba abierto, se exasperó antes de levantar la vista para encontrarse con el culpable de semejante crimen; se quedó de piedra al percatarse que era Regina, la menor se quedó como en shock intentando encontrar las palabras que parecían perdidas en su garganta.

—Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Hola? —Regina le preguntó a la chica que estaba al frente al suyo, al ver que no le respondía se puse de cuclillas para recoger el libro de la chica y el vaso que antes tenía café ahora vacío; al verse la gran mancha en su vestido, su cólera aumentó aun más si eso era posible; la verdad era que no había tenido una buena mañana, la razón era que una de sus gemelas había amanecido con vómitos y al levantarla en sus brazos para despedirse la pequeña la vomitó ensuciándole la camiseta de satén, así que no le quedó más que subir a cambiarse y ponerse el vestido azul que había sacado del fondo de su armario, al pasar por el despacho de Daniel cuando iba de vuelta a la salida, se quedó quieta, no era de las que se ponía a escuchar detrás de las puertas, sin embargo, algo la empujó a quedarse anclada en el sitio, de inmediato se arrepintió.

Mills meneó sutilmente la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, e inspiró profundamente para evitar que una lagrima se escapara. Como último intento tocó el hombro de la rubia para ver si lograba llamar su atención. —¿Señorita?

—¿Eh? ¿si? —Logró articular la muchacha aún consternada.

—Le preguntaba por su nombre. —Intentando no poner los ojos en blanco, le tendió el libro un poco empapado de café a la que recordaba como su alumna.

—Oh, Emma, Emma Swan, escuche, lamento lo del café, yo venía concentrada en el libro y no vi por donde iba.

—Señorita Swan, que esto le sirva de ejemplo para que deje de leer mientras camina. —Comentó secamente antes de seguir su camino; Regina sabía que ella también tenía parte de culpa, que no venía poniendo atención por donde iba.

Emma tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, ¿qué le pasaba a esa mujer?, sacudió la cabeza para aclararse, seguidamente reanudó el paso, ahora con el libro cerrado, se le habían quitado las ganas de leer.

Los meses habían pasado, el curso lectivo estaba llegando a su fin y, aunque la rubia de ojos claros seguía pensando en su profesora, se limitó a asistir a clases y entregar los trabajos, lo que todo buen alumno hace; de vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con la profesora Mills durante las lecciones de la mañana, miradas que Emma le intentaba sostener y que después de varios de varios segundos apartaba con las mejillas al rojo vivo debido a la pena que le daba, sabía que la mayor disfrutaba ponerla en esa situación.

Todo iba normal, hasta que llegó el cumpleaños de MM, como cada año la pequeña mujer invitaba a sus colegas del trabajo y a algunos amigos a una cena en su apartamento, Emma estaba exhausta, llevaba todo el día limpiando. —Mary, creo que terminé de sacar el polvo del mueble del salón, iré a descansar un poco antes de que empiece a llegar la gente. —Emma, Como si de una niña se tratara, salió corriendo hasta su minúscula habitación antes de que la contraria replicara.

No salió de ahí hasta que escuchó como golpeaban la puerta, como alguien abría y como el salón se llenó de bulla de un momento para otro, aparentemente todos eran puntuales, todavía no sabía que ganaría al asistir, inhaló exasperada mientras se ponía unos vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera con unos zapatos a juego; hizo la entrada en el salón al mismo tiempo que tocaban, una vez más la puerta, observó como uno de los compañeros de su amiga abría, dejando ver a Regina y ¿una carriola con dos bebés?. Vamos Emma sabía que la morena tenía gemelas, Mary Margareth se lo había comentado, sin embargo, se asombró al verla.

La noche iba transcurriendo de maravilla hasta que una de las gemelas empezó a llorar, Emma, que estaba sentada en el sofá, observó como su profesora de historia intentaba calmar a la bebé de cabellos oscuros que tenía en brazos, asimismo vio que MM se acercaba y como Regina le murmuraba algo.

¿Emma? —La llamó la anfitriona de la fiesta, Emma se levantó sin ganas del sillón, estaba terriblemente aburrida, al llegar a la altura de la mujer, esta prosiguió hablando. —¿Puedes llevar a Regina a tu cuarto?, tiene que cambiar a la bebé y como verás aquí no abajo no hay donde.

Emma asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal a Regina para que la siguiera. —Eu, ¿quiere que me quede aquí mientas cambia a la bebé? —La morena murmuró un sí, entonces la rubia se sentó en una esquina de la cama, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir optó por quedarse callada. Al cabo de unos minutos Regina se sentó a la par suya, la menor se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en el muslo y de inmediato subió la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Regina, la cual parecía triste.

—Oiga, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Supongo que sí, señorita Swan, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Es que. . . tiene la mirada triste. —Comentó Emma con un mohín.

—Oh, no se preocupe, no es nada. —La morena quitó la mano del muslo de su alumna para colocarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, el ambiente se estaba empezando a tensar. —Debería irme. Gracias por acompañarme estos minutos y por preocuparse. —La mujer se levantó antes de tomar a su hija en brazos y salir acompañada de Emma de la habitación, esta última ojeó como Regina colocó a la niña en el cochecito y la amarró junto a su hermana, se despidió de su casi madre y para finalizar como salió de ahí con una sonrisa prácticamente forzada.

Emma volvió sobre sus pasos, no tenía ganas de estar entre ese montón de personas que ni siquiera le hablaban, se acostó en su cama y dejó su cabeza rodar: rodar al momento en que Regina le puso la mano en el muslo, en como sus miradas se encontraron, pero sobre todo, rodó hasta la mirada triste de la morena, ¿qué la podría tener así?; se puso de medio lado y cerró los ojos, en ese instante su celular vibró, lo tomó para observar en la pantalla un mensaje de un número desconocido, frunció el ceñó mientras lo abría:

Regina: "Señorita Swan, se ve usted bastaste discreta, ¿qué le parece venir a dar un paseo conmigo mañana? Quizá le cuente el porqué de mi cara de hoy."

Emma, no muy convencida le respondió con un simple "sí" a su remitente.

Esa noche, la rubia no pudo conciliar el sueño, ¿qué le había dado a Regina para que confiara de repente en ella?, ¿y si lo estaba pasando muy mal, qué podía hacer para ayudarla?. El amanecer llegó y con este, las ojeras de una Emma evidentemente desvelada. Había quedado de verse con Regina a la entrada del bosque del pueblo a eso de las diez de la mañana, demasiado pronto para una persona que añora día a día el fin de semana para poder dormir hasta las tantas de la tarde.

Estresada de estar en la cama y no poder dormir, la rubia se levantó, buscó su ropa de deporte y salió de casa para correr unos cuantos kilómetros; siempre le había gustado la actividad física, aunque últimamente no hacia mucho deporte por falta de tiempo. Volvió una hora después, con el tiempo justo para tomar una ducha, secarse el cabello y vestirse como habitualmente: jeans muy ajustados, una básica blanca y su chaqueta de cuero roja; y salir de casa nuevamente no sin robarle una tostada a Mary, que las estaba preparando.

El día estaba soleado, Emma podía sentir los rayos en su cara y el viento bailar suavemente entre sus cabellos, sentada en esa banca, cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por esa sensación de tranquilidad.

—Señorita Swan, veo que ha llegado temprano. —Emma abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar esa voz ronca, Regina estaba de pie de frente a ella, llevaba unos jeans, que le sentaban como un guante, una básica y una chaqueta a juego, la rubia nunca se hubiese imaginado a su profesora vestida de esa manera tan casual.

—Señora Mills, sí, quería disfrutar del paisaje, y bueno. . . estaba un poco nerviosa. —Mientras hablaba notó como Regina se sentaba a la par suya, las piernas cruzadas. —¿Por qué me ha pedido que venga?

—Que directa, como le dije en el mensaje, se ve usted discreta, así que iré al grano; de igual manera me iré del pueblo el mismo día de la graduación, señorita Swan, usted me gusta.

La mente de Emma se quedó en blanco, Regina debió haber visto que se sentía atraída por ella y por eso le estaba jugando una broma, ¿cómo le podía gustar si no se conocían más que de vista?, que intercambiaran miradas no significaba nada, y de igual manera la morena estaba casada, sí, definitivamente era una broma, ante esos pensamientos, la rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse en la cara de su profesora.

—Está de broma, ¿no?, yo no le puedo gustar, usted ni siquiera me conoce, no sabe como soy, las cosas que me gustan, nada de es. . . —La menor se vio interrumpida por Regina, esta la estaba besando, Emma no le correspondió el beso, tenía los ojos abiertos no creyéndose lo que le estaba pasando, la contraria se separó. —Recuerde que me gusta, señorita Swan, la tengo en la mira. —La morena se levantó del banco después de decir esas palabras, su rostro aún serio.

Por la mente de Regina solo pasaba una cosa, y era que había besado a una alumna, alumna que desde le minuto uno, le había parecido atractiva, durante todos esos meses se había limitado a mantenerle la mirada a esa señorita Swan, pero sabía que era interesante, en sus diferentes trabajos podía notar cuan intelectual era la rubia, le atraía que se la pasara leyendo; más de una vez, se encontró reprendiéndose a sí misma por estar espiando a Emma desde la ventana de su aula, cuando esta estaba en el receso leyendo bajo el mismo árbol de todos los días. Así que, ese casto beso, había sido una pequeña victoria para la morena.

Emma volvió en sí después de unos minutos, se había quedado mirando a un punto fijo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?, se levantó del banco y se fue nuevamente a su casa.

La rubia no podía dejar de hacerle mente a lo sucedido en el bosque esa mañana, tenía que conversar con Regina; después de cenar se excusó con Mary y subió a su recamara, se cambió y se metió en la cama, quería mandarle un mensaje, pero ¿y si era una mala idea? ¿le respondería o pasaría de ella?. Emma estaba estresada, con los nervios de punta, aunque al cabo de unos minutos se metió a la mensajería de su celular, buscó el número y escribió algo breve.

Emma: "Hola." —Mandó el mensaje y lanzó el teléfono al otro lado de su cama inmediatamente como si este quemara. La respuesta de morena no se hizo esperar, por lo que el dispositivo móvil vibró.

Regina: "Señorita Swan, creí que no me iba a escribir, no obstante, lamento decirle que estoy algo ocupada en estos momentos, hablamos más tarde."

Emma terminó de leer ese mensaje e hizo una mueca, levantó de cabeza de la almohada y sacó el libro de poesía que estaba leyendo, quizá así se le pasara el tiempo más rápido, pero se equivocó, el reloj de su cabeza parecía haberse detenido, los minutos pasaban tan lentos que daba la impresión de que realmente pasaban horas, estaba y no estaba leyendo esa obra de arte que tenía en sus manos; hundió la cara en el libro, estaba irritada.

Al cabo de una hora, su celular volvió a vibrar y como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, la estudiante tomó su celular y abrió el mensaje.

Regina: "¿Sigue despierta?"

Emma: "Sí, ¿podemos hablar de lo que pasó hoy en el banco del bosque?"

Regina: "No sé de que me está hablando, señorita Swan."

Emma: "Señora Mills, creo que usted sabe a lo que me refiero."

Regina: "No realmente."

Emma: "Al beso…" —Emma contuvo la respiración; a pesar de que la conversación estaba siendo fluida la respuesta de la morena tardó de más en llegar.

Regina: "Usted sabe porque lo hice, ya se lo dije." —La rubia contuvo la respiración, inhaló y exhaló antes de responder.

Emma: "Usted ni siquiera debería pensar en decirme estas cosas, es usted una mujer casada…"

Regina: "Tiene usted razón, buenas noches señorita Swan."

Emma no hizo más que leer el mensaje y no responder, ese día no podía acabar de peor de manera.

Faltaban dos semanas para la graduación, lo que suponía que los alumnos de último año hicieran el doble de esfuerzo para pasar los exámenes finales, Emma incluida, así que se decidió a dejar el celular de lado para concentrarse en los estudios, así como ir de la casa al instituto y viceversa; ignoró el hecho de que Regina y ella se habían besado, asimismo pasó por alto que la señora Mills no había ido esa semana a impartir lecciones, aunque dejó su correo personal para responder dudas con respecto a la materia, Emma, evidentemente no hizo uso de ese recurso.

La rubia ahora se enfrentaba ahora su último examen: Historia, del cual salió en el tiempo límite, fue la última en salir, o al menos lo intentó…

Regina estaba harta de tener que estarse mudando cada cierto tiempo porque el trabajo de Daniel así lo pedía, estaba tan enojada con él por eso, quería quedarse en ese pueblo, de verdad que sí, quería quedarse y ver más tiempo a Emma, pero por otro lado estaba su esposo y sus hijas a las cuales amaba como su vida. Con una mirada afligida al hall de su mansión en Mifflin Street, le encantaba ese lugar y esa mansión con el 108 grabado en su puerta, no tenía caso darle más vueltas, cerró la enorme puerta y caminó por el sendero hasta su mercedes donde la esperaba su familia.

Ya tenían todo planeado, Regina se ausentaría esa semana al instituto, volvería para el día en que aplicaba su examen y la graduación que era el fin de semana, esos días las gemelas se quedarían en Nueva York con la nana y ella se seguiría quedando en la mansión, al fin y al cabo, era de su propiedad y lo mejor: seguía amueblada.

La morena había vuelto a Storybrooke el martes por la tarde, el miércoles aplicaba el examen y tenía hasta el viernes a las once de la mañana para entregar la lista de alumnos que habían aprobado, el sábado sería el acto de graduación; con eso en mente sonó el recordatorio que marcaba que el tiempo se acababa en ese instante, recorrió el aula con la mirada, asombrándose al ver a la única persona que quedaba ahí: Emma, esta se levantó y entregó el examen a su profesora, le hizo un movimiento de cabeza diciéndole sin palabras ‹hasta luego› Regina frunció el ceño y antes de que la rubia pudiese cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la morena se levantó de su silla, caminó a grandes zancadas y la agarró por el brazo para detenerla; cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido ya que los pasillos estaban desiertos y cualquier ruido haría eco, tomó aire antes de acorralarla contra la pared para besarla castamente, solo quería sentir los labios de su alumna una vez más; cuando se separó, sintió como Emma le agarraba el cuello de la camiseta azul burdeos para atraerla y besarla nuevamente, era la primera vez que la rubia iniciaba un beso, ¡y qué beso!, Regina sintió su corazón saltarse un latido ante esa ternura que estaba sintiendo, disfrutó de los labios rosados de la contraria, y después nada, Emma se separó empujándola con suavidad y con un ademan rápido abrió la puerta y salió del lugar. Regina estaba anonadada, se quedó de pie allí, tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos.

Emma salió disparada de esa aula, ¿por qué Regina la había besado nuevamente?, seguro que no sabía el efecto que tenía en ella, se permitió parar para respirar cuando ya estaba fuera del instituto, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, durante el recorrido iba aclarando su mente y para cuando entró en su hogar había tomado una decisión: Regina era una mujer casada, y aunque la atracción entre ambas era evidente, ella no quería ser la amante, no quería enamorarse de un amor prohibido y sufrir; los besos de Regina hacían que su corazón se hinchara de felicidad, pero no era correcto, faltaban tres días para la graduación, evitaría a la morena hasta el último momento, después la morena se iría y no volvería a saber nada de ella, sí, eso era lo mejor.

Y así lo hizo, Emma evitó todo contacto con su profesora, los mensajes y el viernes por la tarde que tuvo que ir a retirar los resultados de sus pruebas finales; ahora solo quedaba el sábado, sería difícil, lo venía venir.

Para la graduación, la rubia consiguió un traje negro con una blusa blanca de manga larga, en lugar de coger un vestido, siempre le había gustado ese estilo. Por culpa de MM llegó temprano a la institución, faltaba una hora para que empezara el acto protocolario y el estar ahí, sola, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, los profesores y encargados andaban de un lado para el otro ultimando detalles para que todo saliera perfecto, ella solo se aburría observando, hasta que una morena pasó al frente suyo, el tiempo se detuvo ante ese choque de miradas. Regina para ese día optó un vestido en color vino a juego con unos zapatos negros de tacón, en lo que respecta al maquillaje: labios rojos y sombras color tierra en los ojos; para Emma, la profesora Mills estaba sublime, parpadeó y la morena ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

La graduación salió como todos se esperaban: medalla de honor para Aurora, títulos normales para Emma y el resto del grupo, hasta para Ruby que habían aprobado por los pelos. El acto terminó, todos se despidieron entre sí, Emma estaba despidiéndose de todos por lo que no notó la mirada que le dedicó Regina antes de salir por la puerta del auditorio, una mirada triste.

Regina Mills no se caracterizaba por ser una sensible, por ese motivo no entendía porque un nudo se le instaló en la boca del estómago cuando pasó por el cartel que le indicaba que estaba dejando el pueblo, aún recordaba lo linda que estaba Emma ese día, hubiese querido besarla, pero no podía, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, de desearla, la rubia no estaba hecha para ser algo más que su alumna aunque se hayan besado en dos ocasiones; se tenía que concentrar en su matrimonio, eso era todo, Emma a partir de ese momento formaba parte de su pasado.

Storybrooke, Maine; año 2017

Seis meses exactamente, esa es la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde que Emma se graduó, y ahora se estaba despidiendo de su compañera de piso, su plan era salir del pueblo y buscar vida en Nueva York, convencer a Ruby le resultó lo más fácil del mundo y con los ahorros de ambas consiguieron pagar un departamento; la rubia estaba extasiada ante de la idea de empezar una nueva etapa.

"Uno no puede escapar de un amor verdadero, un amor atado por el hilo rojo"

Emma llegó a la cuidad junto a Ruby, milagrosamente su escarabajo amarillo no les ocasionó ningún problema durante el trayecto, por lo tanto, la rubia estaba feliz; ya en el pequeño piso las jóvenes se pusieron a desempacar hasta la hora de la cena, una Emma muy perezosa propuso a su amiga ir a comer fuera y después pasar a algún super a hacer la compra para sobrevivir unos días mientras encontraban trabajo, quería hacer algo productivo en su año sabático, como ahorrar.

El par de amigas decidió ir a pie parar recorrer las calles y disfrutar del buen clima que hacía, se pararon frente a una tienda ubicada en el Time Square, Emma, fascinada por la fachada que el lugar tenía empezó a dar vueltas en mitad de la acera hasta que sintió que chocaba con alguien, se detuvo seco, dándole la espalda a la persona que había golpeado, se dio la vuelta despacito con una sonrisa crispada en sus labios, estaba dispuesta a pedir perdón; mas al encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer —lo supo por los zapatos de tacón—, su sonrisa se borró, Regina estaba frente a ella fusilándola con la mirada, en ese instante la rubia recordó el día en que chocó con la que era su profesora, tenía la misma mirada oscura, quizás algunas cosas no cambian.

—Eu… lo siento, Señora Mills, yo…

—Señorita Mills. —La corrigió la morena al instante.

—¿Eh?

—Que ahora soy señorita Mills; creí nunca la iba a volver a ver, y menos por estos lares.

Emma se rascó la nuca nerviosa de repente.

—Yo, Ruby, yo… —Suspiró. —Me vine a vivir aquí con mi amiga Ruby, no sé si la recuerde, estaba en mi mismo curso.

—Oh, la señorita Lucas, dele saludos de mi parte, me tengo que ir. —La morena caminó unos pasos y se detuvo al lado de la rubia, chocando hombro con hombro. — Espero que tenga una bonita noche, señorita Swan.

Los vellos de Emma se erizaron ante la voz ronca de la morena, e intentó articular una despedida mas le fue imposible, estaba impactada. Ruby llegó a su lado, durante esa conversación la morena con mechones rojos había sido como invisible ya que se encontraba de pie al lado de la tienda.

—Wow.

—Lo sé, Rubs, lo sé.

—¿Algún día me vas a decir que pasó entre ustedes dos?

—No sé de que hablas, nunca pasó nada entre nosotras. —Emma reanudó la caminata, de repente hasta el hambre se le había quitado.

—Si tú lo dices, —Ruby no dijo nada más durante el camino de vuelta a la casa, al llegar, Emma se encerró en su habitación y Ruby llamó para pedir comida.

Emma llevaba dos horas tendida en la cama analizando el techo, su móvil bailaba entre sus dedos, ¿debía mandarle un mensaje o debía esperar?, dijera lo que se dijera la verdad era que Emma estaba con los pelos de punta, hacia mucho tiempo no pensaba en Regina, en su amor platónico, no sabía que después de tanto tiempo todavía le podía seguir gustando.

Sin meditarlo más mandó el mensaje que ya tenía escrito en borradores.

Emma: "¿Cómo eso de que ahora es Señorita y no Señora?" —Emma soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, ya eran pasadas la medianoche, quizá ya estaba dormida.

Regina: "Si quiere saber venga, la estaré esperando."

Casi de inmediato llegó un segundo mensaje con una dirección adjunta.

Era la segunda vez que tocaba el interfono y nadie le respondía, se estaba empezando a resignar cuando escuchó el portón abrirse, supuso que eso fue una señal para que entrara, antes de poder tocar la enorme puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a una Regina con una bata de seda, desmaquillada, lista para meterse en la cama, esta la atravesaba con la mirada.

—¿De verdad no pudo esperar hasta mañana?

—Eu no, usted no especificó cuándo, tampoco es que haya pensado mucho al salir de casa. —Se encogió de hombros. La morena se hizo a un lado y señaló hacia la derecha, indicándole que pasara en esa dirección.

—¿Quiere algo de tomar?

—Lo mismo que usted.

—Entonces sidra de manzana, deme un momento.

La mayor salió de la instancia por unos minutos, lo que le dio tiempo a Emma para observar el lugar, aunque no pudo ver muy bien, las luces estaban tenues, casi apagadas, Regina volvió después con dos vasos en la mano, le dio uno y se sentó a su lado en el sofá; Emma dio un largo trago a su bebida antes de hablar.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Por qué ahora es señorita Mills?

Regina bebió de su sidra.

—Se lo digo si me regala un beso.

—¿Qué? no.

Regina se acercó un poco más a la rubia.

—¿Por qué no?

—Usted… no puedo.

—No la creía tan cobarde, señorita Swan.

Emma se terminó la bebida de un trago.

—No soy una cobarde.

—Demuéstremelo.

—No la voy a besar.

Regina se rió por lo bajo acercándose más a la joven, llevó su mano libre hasta la mejilla de la rubia y la acarició con ternura.

—¿Qué pasa si yo la beso?

—Yo… —Emma sintió la lengua de la morena recorrer su labio inferior y después morderle el mismo, ella no pudo hacer más que suspirar. —Regi… —La mayor la calló con un casto beso, se separó apenas unos centímetros para mirarla. —Esto no está bien, ¿sabe?

—¿Por qué no nos damos una oportunidad? —Emma abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Lo que oye, señorita Swan, yo tengo tiempo divorciada, y usted sabe que me gusta.

—Pero, han pasado meses de que no nos vemos, ni siquiera hemos mantenido la comunicación.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que yo sepa que usted es inteligente. —Besó el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia. —Atractiva. —Bajó los besos por el cuello de la chica, la mano que tenía en su mejilla ahora le estaba recorriendo la espalda; Emma inhaló y exhaló. —También sé que todavía le gusto.

—¿Qué le hace creer eso? —Aunque Emma quería sonar seria, su voz la traicionó.

—Lo he visto en sus ojos.

—¿Me está molestando? no le creo nada.

—Sienta. —Regina tomó la mano de Emma y la puso donde estaba su corazón, este latía más rápido de lo normal; Emma contuvo la espiración y sin más guió la mano de la morena hasta su propio pecho.

—No sé si pueda con esto, usted es un amor prohibido.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—La sociedad, nuestra diferencia de edad, el hecho de que yo sea menor lo complica y usted... usted es una mujer con una familia ya formada, yo no puedo entrometerme en eso, esto que sentimos es solo atracción y usted lo sabe.

—Yo creo que tenemos derecho a experimentar donde nos puede llevar esto, a abrirnos poco a poco la una con la otra. —Regina puso su vaso con sidra sobre la mesita del salón. —Déjeme entrar en su vida, Emma.

—Yo, ¿podemos empezar poco a poco?

—Por supuesto que sí.

 **NOTAS:**

 _1\. No se asusten por la falta de escenas sexuales, tengo pensado hacer un pequeño epilogo para ver como avanzanan Emma y Regina a su relación._

 _2\. Me disculpan si hay una que otra falta ortográfica y tautologías._

 **4\. ESTE ONE- SHOT ES EL REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE UNA PERSONITA MUY ESPECIAL PARA MÍ, A, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, NO TIENE UN FINAL LO QUE DIGAMOS UFF, SÚPER FELIZ, PERO AL MENOS NO TIENE UN FINAL TRISTE, TUS DESEOS FUERON ÓRDENES.**


End file.
